


Teething Troubles

by zuzkak



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: AU, Bi!Ed, Comfort, Ed's an a+ parent, Friendship/Love, Gay!Ozzie, I hope, Implied/Mentioned Child Abuse, M/M, Ozzie becomes a second dad, Parent! Ed AU, Riddles, Single dad! Ed, Slow Burn, Teacher!Ozzie AU, Teacher/Single Parent AU, by accident, crosswords, cute stuff, dad!ed, domestic stuff, happy end, he wishes, we'll see
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-15 19:19:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12327180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zuzkak/pseuds/zuzkak
Summary: Oswald gains a rather inappropriate crush on one of his student's dads.AKA the teacher/single parent AU no-one asked for.





	1. Placeholder

Ed clicked his tongue impatiently. He kept glancing slyly at the clock, wishing for this to be over soon. He was already running late.

"Got somewhere to be, Riddler?"

Ed looked up at the Penguin, who was smirking shamelessly at the other man, while twirling his umbrella absentmindedly. "I do, actually. "

Oswald raised a brow, the smirk never fading. "Oh, well we're just about done. May I inquire what it is you're going to do?"

Ed hummed, rocking back on his heels. "Duty calls."

"Duty? What kind?"

A ghoulish grin spread across Nygma's face. "Pointing to a girl, I said, 'Her father is the only son of my father.' How is the girl related to me?"

Ed turned and walked out of the office, as Oswald pondered the riddle presented. "She would be your daughter. But what has that got to do w-" He noticed too late that the green-clad man had waltzed off. He growled. ' _Damn Riddler_.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, you made it to the end! That was the placeholder for my first full-length fanfiction! Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated! Chapter one will be up soon and it will for sure be longer than this.


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oswald finds one of his students waiting for their dad in the school parking lot and decides to wait with them.

Oswald was tired.

Tired as any man could be, considering he had just spent 6 hours trying to calm a horde of screaming children as they tried (and mostly failed) to play the piano, glockenspiel, or any other miscellaneous instrument supplied in the classroom. Armed with a pounding headache, the teacher buttoned up his duffle coat and left the school.

Truly, Oswald just wanted to go home and collapse on his couch, but when he saw one of his students, Edie, swinging her legs idly as she sat on the half-risen wall, he approached her.

"Edie? What are you still doing here?" He asked. "It's almost six o'clock."

The dark-haired child looked up and smiled. "I'm waiting for my dad. He'll be here soon."

Oswald frowned. "Why is he so late?"

The young girl looked immensely pleased to tell him. "He works as a forensic scientist for the police." Edie had a proud twinge in her voice as she sounded out the job carefully ("For-en-sic"). In a way, her tone made it sound like she was trying to sell her father - as if she was the owner of a prize pig. "He said he'd try to make it, but I guess his boss asked him to stay."

The musician tilted his head. "Couldn't your mum pick you up?"

An awkward silence stretched between the two for a second. Edie looked away. "She, uh, isn't supposed to be near me when Dad's not there."

"Ah." Oswald cringed internally. He had a habit of saying the wrong thing. "Well, I'll wait with you until your dad comes, how about that?"

Edie's humour seemed to have improved. "No, that's ok Mister Cobblepot. I'm sure he won't be long."

Oswald smiled. "I insist, Edie."

And that's how he ended up sitting with one of his 5th graders at quarter past 6 in the biting cold on a Friday instead of settling into his favourite spot on the couch with an old silent movie and a hot pocket.

Edie turned out to be correct, because only 5 minutes later, a battered Volkswagen pulled up in the school parking lot. The young girl immediately perked up, jumping off her seat and running towards the man getting out, yelling "Dad!"

He immediately opened his arms, and with a chuckle of "Hey, angel!", hugged her close. Oswald stood by the wall, awkwardly shifting from one foot to the other. After a second, the man let Edie go and stood up, looking warily at the teacher. Edie, following his gaze, grabbed his hand and dragged him over. She seemed delighted at her father's mortified expression. She looked up at him, with a wide grin, explaining: "This is the teacher I was telling you about, the music one? You remember, right?"

Her dad looked at Oswald and smiled. "Mister Cobblepot, is it? I'm Ed Nygma. Nice to meet you." He held out his hand, and the other man took it, firmly shaking. "Just Oswald is fine."

Oswald took the opportunity to look at the man presented. He was tall, at least half a foot taller than the teacher. He had fairly soft features, with dark eyes and hair, glasses framing his face. He was wearing a blue lab coat, and from what Oswald could see, a white t-shirt underneath. The horrible thing was, however, was this man was _attractive_. A familiar feeling settled in the Cobblepot's stomach. Internally, he was cursing himself.

_This man is a student's_ father _. This is no man to be gaining an infatuation for._

However, (to hell with his homosexuality), that didn't stop a faint blush to settle on his cheeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that was chapter 1! Let me know what you think, next chapter should come soon!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, you made it to the end! That was just the placeholder for my first full-length fanfiction! Actual chapter coming soon, hope you enjoyed, kudos and comments are appreciated. The actual chapters probably won't be this short.


End file.
